In heretofore utilized apparatus for pivotally securing a mast to a hydraulic cylinder of a lift truck, the pivotal connection sometimes becomes loose in response to the impacts and vibration forces subjected thereon. If the connection becomes loose, the control over the amount of mast tilt is lost and, if the connection separates, the mast could fall from its generally upright position. When there are two cylinders each attached to a separate mast upright, the loading of each cylinder becomes unequal and causes high stress when one of the connection beams becomes loose.
This invention therefore resides in connecting apparatus providing a pivotal connection controllably securing an actuating element at a preselected attitude.